Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
With the many continued advancements in communications technology, more and more devices are being introduced in both the consumer and commercial sectors with advanced communications capabilities. Additionally, advances in processing power and low-power consumption technologies, as well as advances in data coding techniques have led to the proliferation of wired and wireless communications capabilities on a widespread basis in a variety of different platforms.
For example, communication networks, both wired and wireless, are now commonplace in many homes, offices, and other environments. Such communication networks allow various heretofore independent devices to share data and other information to enhance productivity or simply to improve their convenience to the user.
Many and varied technologies and protocols for this communication can now be made available. Typically, only some of the many modes of communication technologies and protocols are available at a given time, in a given location, but the particular technologies and protocols can change as in the case of moving mobile devices.
Thus, a need still remains for communication systems with link mechanisms. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.